If Cloudtail Left Brightheart
What if Cloudtail left Brightheart, for Daisy? Chapter 1 Brightheart was sitting by the nursery, sharing tongues with Whitepaw. Suddenly she heard Cloudtail coming. Brightheart decided to sneak up on him. Cloudtail sat down and murmured something. Brightheart couldn't hear him. What was he saying? she thought. Daisy poked her head out of the nursery. "You wanted to talk to me Cloudtail?" Daisy asked to Cloudtail. Brightheart smiled. Cloudtail is finally going to tell Daisy that he abso''lutely despises her. He's going to tell her that he'd rather have a piece of fox-dung for a mate than her! Cloudtail stared at Daisy. "Daisy, I love you!" he cried. Brightheart's jaw dropped. What was with him? Had the Dark Forest Cats attacked him? Daisy got this very sappy look on her face. "Well I love you too! I'm glad you left old Half-Face. I'm so much more beautiful and perfect." Daisy meowed, giving a quick gaze to the place where Brightheart was situated. Brightheart stared at them. Cloudtail had taken Daisy on as a mate! And no cat dared call her Half-Face, if they valued their life. ''How will I explain this to Whitepaw? She might be older now, but losing your parents is a very hard thing to do!" Finally Brightheart broke down in tears. Cloudtail was gone. He had left her for Daisy, and that would be that. Brightheart still couldn't believe what he had done. What was his problem? Brightheart knew there was only one cat who would listen to her. She trekked out of camp to the Moonpool. She drank some of the water and fell asleep. She was sitting in a sparkly forest. A pure white she-cat stepped out of the mist in front of her. It was Frostfur, one of the cats left in the forest, and Brightheart's mother. Frostfur sat down beside her daughter and started to share tonges with her. When Brightheart didn't reply, Frostfur got worried. "What's wrong?" she murmured gently. "EVERYTHING!!!" Brightheart bawled. "Cloudtail has left me for... for... DAISY!!!!" Frostfur licked her sympathetically. "Brightheart, you have a much greater destiny ahead of you. Cloudtail won't have a place there. You must be strong without him. Remember, sunlight makes flowers grow. Cover it with clouds, and the flower dies." With that, Frostfur faded away, leaving Brightheart to wonder, Did my own mother just give me a prophecy??? Brightheart slowly walked back to camp. Brambleclaw sent out the evening patrol. Suddenly Shadowclan jumped out of the bushes and started killing everyone! Luckily there was only 3 of them. Firestar and Squirrelflight drove them off. Jayfeather didn't come running like usual. I went to get him, and I found him ready and alert. He quickly jumped up and came to treat the wounds. Brambleclaw was found dead. Firestar lept onto the high ledge. "Cats of Thunderclan! Listen and I will appoint the new deputy. The new deputy will be Brightheart." I stared at him. Was I going deaf? I turned to my brother Brackenfur. He was smiling. "Congrats Brightheart! What should I do first? I know! I can take Thornclaw and Whitepaw hunting!" Brightheart nodded. Am I really deputy? I should ask Firestar." I ran up to Firestar. "Are you sure I should be deputy?" he smiled. "Brightheart, I have never questioned you loyalty, and you are destined to be a leader." Had Frostfur talked to him? "Besides, you have a bit of trouble..." I nodded. As I left for the warriors den, Cloudtail bounded up to me. "Congradulations Brightheart! You'll be a great deputy!" I turned up my nose and stalked away, calling out: "Why aren't you with your mate Daisy? I thought I was just a piece of crowfood!" Cloudtail stood speechless. Daisy slinked to his side. "Leave her." she murmured. "You have me now. She's useless. Anyway, you are going to be a father." she purred and left for the nursery. Kits too! I thought. Soon he won't even remember me and Whitepaw... I gave out deputy duties day after day. Cloudtail would try and talk to me, but I ignored him. I also never let him go out on patrol. Firestar had been looking very ill. I hoped he would be okay. Daisy had moved to the nursery and was expecting kits. Cloudtail's ''I thought. ''He doesn't love me. He loves her and that is that. Whitepaw was very excited. Day after day she would come to me and Brackenfur asking if she had to complete any assessments. Finally I turned to Brackenfur and asked, "Is she okay?" he smiled. "Firestar said she will become a warrior soon." That would explain a lot. Whitepaw has been begging to become a warrior for moons now. "Firestar says the ceremony will be in a few sunrises. Am I ready Brackenfur?" My daughter could be very hyper. Brackenfur grinned. "Change the elders bedding and go over them for ticks. Then we will see." "Okay!" she cried and charged off. Three dawns later, Firestar lept onto the highledge. "Would all the cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting.” This must be Whitepaw's warrior ceremony. I thought. "''I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.” Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Whitepaw smiled. "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment you will be known as Whitewing. StarClan honors your intelligence and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Everyone started to cheer. "Whitewing, Whitewingr!" Firestar flicked his tail. "Tonight you must sit vigil alone." Whitewing nodded. The cats began to scatter from the Highledge. I ran over to my daughter. "I'm so proud of you." Whitewing purred. "I will always love you. You are an amazing daughter. I don't think there's anyone I love more than you." She looked up at me, obviously confused. "What about Cloudtail?" I tensed as she said his name. "Don't worry about him. Daisy and his new kits will be fine with him." I turned and walked away, not stopping to look back at Whitewing's stare of horror. I woke early in the morning to send out the dawn patrol. I poked Birchfall and murmured for him to take out the dawn patrol with Dustpelt and Graystripe. Padding into the clearing, I could see Whitewing's alert face. Brackenfur motioned for her to go get some sleep. She raced into the warriors den. I was about to go see if Squirrelflight could lead a hunting patrol, when Spiderleg padded up to me, his voice strained and urgent. "What is it Spiderleg?" I asked. He looked rather horrified. "Brightheart, we need to talk, but not here. Meet me in the forest in 10 minutes!" He raced away, leaving me confusingly behind. ''What was that about? In case Spiderleg was leading me into a trap, I asked Thornclaw if he could come with me. He looked confused but agreed to come. We reached the forest to see a nervous Spiderleg pacing in front of the SkyOak. I cleared my throat and he looked up. "Alone, Brightheart. Sorry Thornclaw. You have to go." I flicked my tail at Thornclaw to leave. He headed back to camp. I turned to Spiderleg. "What is so important that you couldn't tell me in camp?" Spiderleg leaned close and whispered something into my ear. "It's about Daisy's kits." he muttered. I bristled angrily. "Why do you need to say anything?" I hissed. Spiderleg started looking nervous. "They aren't Cloudtail's. They're mine." My heart stopped in happiness and confusion. "So why the lies? Why did she say that they were Cloudtail's?" Spiderleg sighed. "It's pretty obvious that she loved him. But he loved you. So she lied to get you jealous. She wants revenge." He sighed. "You need help." “ What do yo mean she wants revenge, she already had Cloudtail as her mate and that was enough”Brightheart hissed lashing her tail to Side to side. Spiderleg gave her a pleading look and brightheart followed him. Spiderleg had led her to the edge of the boundary between thunderclap and shadowclan. Beside a big oak tree there was a cream she cat and a muscular solid white Tom with giant jet black paws. Soon bright heart realized that it was Daisy and Blackstar. “” But why would Daisy be talking to Blackstar, she hated shadowclan”” Brightheart wondered. Crounching brightheart edged closer to hear what they were talking about. “ Blackstar, I can’t wait any longer you need to send a patrol to thunderclap and attack them”” Daisy hissed . Blackstar stood strainer and glowered at her with his gleaming amber eyes. “ Daisy you know as very well as I do that we must wait a bit longer, and until the time is right you must act normal as possibl, we don’t want any thunderclap cat or anyone knowing about this“”. Daisy snorted looking unamused. “ Okay I will wait, but when you decide to attack thunderclap I want to kill that little fox heart myself for stealing Cloudtail away from me”. Bright heart‘s heart thundered loudly as the elegant cream she cat spoke of the name of her mate. Blackstar lashed his tail looking annoyed and pleased at the same time. Brightheart ran as fast as she could back to the thunderclap camp, she needed to warn her clan about Daisy and shadowclan before it was to late... CHAPTER 2 how could Daisy get away with this, without being caught Brightheart wondered. She jumped over a leddge and raced through the fern tunnel. The thunderclan cats stopped what they were doing, and stared at her curiousl. Quiet mummers came from the group of cats. Bright heart ingored them new bounced up the rock pile, to the high ledge. She glanced down, the cats swarm towards her their gazes locked on her as she trembled. A deep voice came out of a small rock cave, and a bright ginger Tom stood out, his green eyes flashing. “ bright heart what is the meaning of this”. Bright heart trembled her heart racing madly. She tooked a step forward meeting the thunderclans leader’s gaze. He nodded and took a step back his eyes filled with pride. Brightheart looked at him gratefully and stood at the end of the rock pile “ Cats of thunderclan, she began, I have some important news that I need to tell you, Daisy had been breaking the warrior code and going behind our back, she planned a attack today along herself with the shadowclan leader Blackstar”. Thornclaw caught her attention and spoke “ and how do you have this evedince Brightheart “ Brightheart stood up, her pelt shaking with fury. Did he not believe that I was telling the truth. She looked around the clearing, most of the cats shared doubtful glances and numbers at each other. She flicked her tail impatiently. “ I am your deputy, I caught Daisy and Blackstar talking after Spiderleg showed me, he told me daisy’s Kits were his not cloud tail. Shocked gasps entered the clearing and ears pricked for her to say more. “ when are they planning this attack sorreltail called out her golden eyes bright and curious . she breathed in deeply. We only have a short while before Night fall, that is when they had planned their attack. Nervous and determined eyes met her gaze, she knew these cats trusted her and she hoped she wouldn’t have to let them down again. We should surprise them and attack first raised a mew that she knew and love. Cloud tail gave her a affectionate look and returned to his serious stare. Good thinking cloudtail if we ambush them they will have no chance of winning against us. Firestar coughed and noodded at her to step back, she let the ginger Tom go pass her. Thunderclan I have no doubt that you are brave and strong warriors who will always be loyal to me, we will face shadowclan, we are taking risks but as Brightheart said we are also helping our clan. Bright heart ears flicked back and fourth, these cats were about to fight on her words, was she leading her clan to destruction and doom. She snapped out of her thought as her daughter white wing pressed against her. She forced herself to let out a purr. Her daughter snuggled up closer she could tell in a heart beat that she was scared. Don’t worry Whitewing everything will be all right at the end. But she couldn’t help thinking that is all I can hope for at leas....... CHAPTER 3 Bright heart wished that she never had let Daisy near Cloudtail, or maybe this was all her fault for loving cloudtail maybe everything would have been better if I had died along with Swift paw. Oh starclan can you please help us Brightheart prayed silentl. She snapped back to relieve. She was near the shadowclan border, with firestar and her clanmates beside her. Whitewing and birchfall gave each other worried looks, greystripe and sandstorm were whispering in the back. Cinderpelt and Leafpool were the only ones that were looking calm, or maybe they were because their mouths were stuffed with herbs. How could shadowclan live like this, it was so dark and cold, did they ever feel sunlight on their pelts, or the taste of a forest mouse, or the taster of rainwater dripping off the trees. Brightheart shivered but remained serious as Firestar came to a halt. “ remember be aware of patrols, keep your ears prick and keep her eyes open, and make sure to report any stench of shadowclan, remember we are trying to give them a the gift of surprise, does everyone understand “. The cats around her nodded. And firestar flicked his ginger tail forward and they started to walk again. It seem to take moons before they reached the camp, the same shady trees, the same scent, same prickly needles tugging at their pelts and paws, same cold winds ruffuling your fur. It had a eerie silence in shadowclan territor, like it was just waiting for a thunderclan patrol. where was Daisy, was she inside the camp, did the whole clan know of Daisy was planning, did she already know that they were coming. Brightheart‘s heart raced, she had to get her claws on something before she went insane. She began to pluck the grass underneath her paws and shredding it. Squrrielflight gaved her a admused look and she sat up her pelt rising with heat. Category:Brighty's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions